


Whatever He Wants

by xTequilaRose



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 19:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTequilaRose/pseuds/xTequilaRose
Summary: You and Javier have a rough night alone in the woods and you let him do whatever he wants.





	Whatever He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Warning  
Porn without plot. Pure smut. Some adult situations that could offend some.

The rope scraped roughly against your wrists as you squirmed against the bonds behind you. Beneath you, the bed roll was barely enough padding to keep you off the cold ground. All your senses were heightened as your vision was blocked by the red neckerchief Javier tied around your head.

You had no idea where he took you, as he tied the scarf around your eyes shortly after leaving camp. The only thing you were aware of was that you were somewhere secluded and deep in the forest. Occasionally you could hear the crunching of leaves as Javier walked around, admiring the sight of your disheveled form he had created. The heat between your legs already growing from the anticipation.

What felt like an eternity, was only about fifteen minutes before you felt him pull you against his chest, something cold and sharp pressed to your throat, while his warm breath brushed against your ear.

“You will be good for me, wont you, Niña?” His voice was deep and heavy with lust as he dragged the knife down, cutting through the top you wore. “You will let Papi do what he wants, wont you?”

You nodded in response.

He pulled the destroyed fabric away, slicing it from your bound arms, and tossing it aside, all while his mouth latched onto your now exposed collarbone, biting and licking the sensitive skin, earning soft mewls from your throat. The request was simple, but you knew what this entailed. You had complete trust in Javier, and it was rare that he was ever rough with you, but it was secretly something you craved. Any time alone with him was special, and knowing his plans for tonight made you squirm all the more.

The knife’s smooth metal slid lightly across your figure, tracing around the curves and valleys. The edges varied in pressure, never going deep enough to cut, but enough to remind you the dangers of making one wrong move. His arm wrapped around your abdomen, holding you, reminding you that you were safe. Knowing he would never hurt you with the blade, but knowing countless men have met their end with that very weapon turned you both on beyond words. The steel soon found its it's way to the valley between your breasts under your bra. With a swift flick of his wrist, the article was also cut away, thrown to the side with your shirt. 

Javier paused a moment, admiring your helpless and exposed body, eyes tracing over the smooth skin before him. One of his calloused hands reached up, grabbing the sensitive mounds, roughly massaging them as his mouth continued to nip and suck at your neck. Your head rolled back against him while his fingers varied from feather light strokes to hard pinches on your nipples. His knife never left your flesh and it took everything you had to not buck your hips at the pleasure he gave you.

A moan escaped your lips, "Papi..."

You felt his hips twitch at the sound. The hand quickly released your chest and gripped the back of your head. Tugging on your hair by the roots, he forced your head backward. A gap escaped your mouth as his lips crashed against yours, bruising with the impact. Teeth scraped against each other as his mouth dominated yours. 

Pulling you back into him more, he spun the knife around before sliding the weapon under the hem of your (pants/skirt). Once more he cut the garments from your body, leaving you bare to his eyes. He let his hand lightly stroke your soft pussy, the sharp bite of the knife at your throat. Large, rough fingers gently outlined your swollen lips, his thumb rubbing circles around your clit. A chuckle rumbled in his chest as you twitched and whimpered at his ministrations.

“Buena Puta,” he muttered as he pulled away from you, pulling his hand away and lightly slapping your face before returning the knife to its holster.

Pulling you onto your knees, you felt him grip your jaw. The long digits pressed into your chin as he ran his thumb across your lips. Upon feeling him apply pressure to them, you opened your mouth, letting him slide into you.

"Suck," it was like a command to a dog, and you obeyed as such.

Pursing your lips around the digit, you let your tounge glide over it, massaging him while you gently bobbed your head. You could hear his satisfied groan above you.

The bitter taste of sweat and dirt filled your mouth when he swiftly pressed the pad of his thumb against your tongue, forcing your jaw to open. He pulled you by the grip he formed around your mouth and chin, moving your head closer to his thighs. The familiar sound of a zipper and the rustling of fabric made your core twitch with want. 

A blush crept on your face, knowing what was coming next. His hand left your mouth, a string of saliva breaking off as he entwined the fingers in your hair once more. You felt the tip of his cock press against your lips.

“Metértela en la boca,” he growled. “Open your mouth.”

Obediently, you parted your lips, letting him glide in your warm, soft mouth, almost sloppy with the saliva his thumb had worked up. As you accustomed yourself to having him in your mouth, you ran your tongue alongside the shaft, feeling it twitch. Carefully, you moved your head as you focused on taking more of him in. Tasting the precum dripping from the tip, you hummed in contentment, enjoying the taste of him.

“Ay, bueno… muy bien." Javier purred, grip tightening as he slid your head up and down.

You groaned as he started going deeper in your throat. From behind the neckerchief, your eyes squeezed shut, trying not to gag as he slowly started thrusting. His pace picked up as the warm movements of your tongue danced around him. Groaning, you felt him wrap his other hand in your hair, holding you completely still while he took complete control.

"That's it, Puta..." he panted.

Moans and praises started to mix with slurs and dirty talk as he went deeper. Your bound hands clenched, nails digging into your skin, as you tried to control your breathing. Drool spilled at the corners of your mouth as you gagged on the cock fucking your mouth. All the while, you could feel your thighs rub together, desperate for any kind of friction.

Javier loved the sight before him. Saliva sliding down his cock and on your chin, a beautiful mix of moans and gags escaping from your mouth, tears and mascara running from under your blindfold, outlining your beautiful face. You were so obedient for him, and he loved pushing your boundaries. 

“You are such a good little whore for me, arent you, (Y/N)?” It came out in a flustered grumble. “Such a pretty mouth for me to fuck… so willing.”

You nodded your head as best you could. Suddenly, your air supply was cut off as he pinched his fingers over your nostrils. The vibrations of your struggle making your dominant lover groan as he shoved himself all the way inside you. It was no suprise when your mouth was soon filled when he came in spurts down your throat. A whimper came from you and he pulled out, cum dripping down your chin. Filling your deprived lungs with as much air as you could manage, you tried to regain your breath.

Holding your head in his hands, he slid onto his knees. He kissed your forehead before one hand released its grip and trailed down your body. Upon reaching your thighs, you spread your legs for him, hoping he would give you some much needed attention. Instead, you heard him click his tongue.

“Bad girl, Mija,” Javier scolded.

You felt yourself being forced forward, ass wiggling in the air as he drug you across his knee. His hand slapped harshly against your ass, making you grit your teeth.

“Sucking my cock turned you on that much, huh?” He growled smacking your round backside, making it jiggle. “I think you like being treated like a whore, dont you?”

All you could do was whimper and moan. The sting in your ass built while he spanked you, sending more tingles to your core. He was not wrong, and hearing him talk like that was not helping. If he wanted to play like this, you would indulge him.

“Papi!” you yelped feeling his hand punishing you roughly. "Yes, I love sucking your cock! It makes me so wet when you treat me like your whore!"

His calloused hands slowed to squeeze each side of your ass, making you whimper. Spreading you open, he laughed darkly running a hand down to your wet, swollen lips. 

“You really do, dont you...” he asked, gently stroking the soft, sensitive flesh, coating his fingers in your juices.

A moan was your response, taking the moment to spread your legs giving him better access. Growling, he slapped the tender area. Sucking in a breath, you felt him smack your needy pussy again, earning a cry from you as you tried to squirm away from the cruel assault.

“No!” he put an arm around your waist, keeping you in place. “Behave…” he smacked your sore ass once more.

Before you could do anything else, you could feel his hands teasing you again. Soft circles traced against you while you could only lay helplessly.

“That’s better… bueno niña… “ he purred sliding a finger in your dripping pussy. “Relax. Good girl.”

“Papi…” you moaned feeling another finger slide inside you.

Before you could blink Javier's hands wrapped around your waist. He lifted you, laying you on your back, legs over his strong shoulders. You felt something warm, wet, and soft dragged across your folds. Soon, his lips helped maneuver around your clit, sucking on the nub, flicking it with his tongue while the fingers returned back to there place inside your hole, rubbing against the plush walls. Even from behind the scarf, your eyes squeezed shut and let out a loud moan. 

Sure, you looked good around his cock, but making you squeal and mewl like you were now was Javier's absolute favorite. Seeing you enjoying yourself and feeling so much pleasure because of him was better than anything else. Turning his head he nipped the inside of your thigh, chuckling at the disheveled whines at the loss of attention where you really wanted it.

He continued this for some time. Teasing between licking your pussy, then leaving to suck and bite other areas of your body, waiting until you were close, then pulling away completely, not allowing you cum. Uncontrollably, your hips started bucking up into him, desperate for release, growing tired of the edging.

“Javi! Please!?” you could not help yourself, you needed him. 

“Ay, so needy, aren’t you, mija?” he asked.

The only thing you could do was nod.

You heard the rustling of fabric before once more you were rolled on your stomach and he lifted your hips up. One of his hands gripped the rope around your wrists pulling you onto his awaiting cock. There was no preparation and he thrust deep into you, his pace picking up instantly as he stretched your walls, forcing your body to accommodate him. Bitting your tongue, you could not suppress the noises that came from you as he pounded mercilessly into you. Leaning over you, he slid his free hand down to your pussy, circling your clit, making you quiver.

“You feel so good, Querida,” He moaned, removing his hand from your bound wrists, and wrapping that arm around you, letting the hand tease your nipples once more.

“Javi!” You couldn’t help yourself as your body shook in need.

His hand roughly massaged you breast, occasionally pinching your sensitive nipples, the other working your clit, was all you needed as you rode out the inevitable orgasm. You could not even catch your breath after as Javier’s thrusts didn’t slow down, and neither did his touches. A sharp pain made you flinch when his mouth bit down on your collar bone, his teeth digging into different areas around your throat, marking you as his. A cry escaped your mouth, the overstimulation getting to you once more.

The world suddenly opened up to you when the neckerchief was pulled from your eyes. Blinking, you tried to adjust your eyesight to the light, and catch your breath as you shook in his embrace. Grabbing the back of your head Javier pulled you into another rough kiss, hips still pounding into yours. From the erratic pace, hands tightening around you, and the incomprehensible mix of English and Spanish, it was no surprise when the warm spurts filled you, your walls milking him.

After some time, he pulled out. Javier rolled onto his back, pulling you down with him. It took a few moments, but the cold metal of his once sheathed knife slid between your still bound hands and cut the rope holding them. Immediately, you shook them, trying to work out the cramps and regain feeling back in them.

“Are you okay, mi amor?” he asked, wrapping himself around you, kissing the bruises and bite marks he left earlier.

All you do was nod and muster out a quick, “Yeah.”

His hand ran down your sides as your body finally started to relax. The pleasant feeling of his lips trailed down your body, apologetically lapping and kissing any damage. Your eyes fluttered in contentment, enjoying the affectionate side of Javier that you were used to. A firm grip on your leg brought you out of your calm state as they were lifted up over his shoulders once more.

“Javi-" your voice was cut off as the flat of his tongue ran over your abused pussy.

“Sorry, Querida,” he laughed against your folds. “I can’t allow you to go to sleep so… dirty.” His eyes locked with yours, punctuating the word with a slow lick.

When his lips wrapped around you swollen clit, you knew he had no intentions of sleeping tonight. You sighed and prepared for another round.


End file.
